the married life of remus and sirius
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Just a series of short stories involving sirius and remus's married life. Alot of fluff. I dont like angst...Jily will be in there some along with Harry, Teddy, and other kids that James/Lily had (cuz in my world they never die)...Characters arent mind. Obviously slash...reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius watched Remus while he read. Part of him wanted to interrupt but a part of him wanted to let him continue reading in peace. Seeing him like this reminded him of the days they were in school. Remus had seen him staring at him out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. He wanted to know how long Sirius would crack. After another forty minutes, Remus turned his attention to his husband. "Do you want something Padfoot or are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop staring at you because you're so beautiful. You don't even know. I love seeing you so at peace."

Remus smiled and walked over to the bed and stretched out beside Sirius. "Have you been staring at me all this time in the hopes of getting me away from reading so you can get into my pants?"

Sirius blushed and laughed. "You're hilarious Moony. First of all, I always want in your pants. Secondly, can I not stare at you without having ulterior motives?"

Remus laughed as he rested his head on Sirius's chest. "You always have ulterior motives Pads."

Sirius grinned and gave him a loving kiss. "I guess after almost ten years of marriage, and six years of dating then you know me pretty well."

"I should hope so," Remus said grinning. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes it has Moony. We're 30. We're old men," Sirius teased hitting him with a pillow.

"It's hard to believe you're old with your immaturity level," Remus teased. "You act younger than our 4 year old."

Sirius pretended to be offended but knew he was right. "I can't believe we have a kid. I thought we would never have what James and Lily have because we're both guys. I mean I don't care. You're a hundred million thousand billion times better than any girl. I would happily give up any prospect of a family just to be with you. You're my family. Besides, having kids is overrated. I mean ours is good. Ours is cool. Ours is the bomb."

"What about our godkids?"

"They're ok too I suppose," Sirius told him giving him a kiss. "Speaking of kids, where is our little Teddy bear?"

"I don't know. You were the one who was supposed to be taking care of him. He's not dead or in trouble is he," Remus asked seriously.

Sirius laughed. "Of course not Moony. Surely after all this time you trust me. I was joking. I just wanted to see if you knew. You've been in here for hours. It's alright though. I'm not trying to say you're neglectful. It's nice that you can have some time for reading. Now, Teddy is in bed. I came in here because I was bored but I wasn't bored watching you. Watching you is fun."

"I love you Padfoot," Remus told him giving him a kiss and moving to where he was straddling him.

"I love you too. I love our family. I love us. I love Prongs and Lily. I love our life and now I am ready for my favorite part of the day which is the time when we make lots of love."

Remus laughed. "Don't forget the silencing charm."

"I'll let you take care of that since I'm crap at it or am too distracted. Though I would happily volunteer if it meant the chance to scar Prongs again. I love scarring him."

Remus shook his head though he laughed. "You're insane Pads but I can't help but love you anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you dare do anything to scar him for life Prongs," Sirius told James as Remus walked into the room. James and Lily would be babysitting one year old Teddy as Remus and Sirius shared a night out alone for the first time since they adopted him four months ago.

"Is the infamous rebellious Sirius Lupin afraid of someone corrupting his son," Lily teased.

"Oh shut up Potter," Sirius scowled. "This isn't funny. I love Teddy and don't want any of you two to scar him."

"I'm pretty sure that the two of you would scar him enough without our help," James teased as Lily bounced Harry on her knee.

Sirius shook his head. "As if. I am a great dad. Right Moony?" Remus didn't say anything but gave a wide grin. "Moony!"

"Of course Padfoot. I never have doubted that you were a bad dad. Why would we go through all the trouble of adopting if I thought you'd be a horrible father?"

Sirius kissed his husband. "Love you."

"Sirius, you know Lily would never let James corrupt our child even though we all know that you have most likely already done some damage to little Harry," Remus teased.

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "That's what godfathers are for. I suppose I can trust you guys."

Remus was just as overprotective of a father as Sirius but he was anxious to have some alone time with Sirius and completely trusted Lily and James. "Good. Padfoot, let's go now!"

Remus pulled Sirius outside and gave him a kiss before he could say anything or object. "Hmm Moony, I think we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

"But I'm starving Padfoot."

"Ok, I guess we can go eat first especially since we have a reservation and everything," Sirius sighed.

"Good. Come on. The quicker we go eat the quicker we can get to the dessert." The two of them shared a nice dinner at a restaurant where they weren't judged.

"Do you regret anything Remus," Sirius asked seriously as they celebrated their anniversary of the day they got together.

"Of course not Padfoot. You are my love. You are the only person I wanted to spend my life with. Why? Do you regret anything with me?"

Sirius kissed Remus after seeing how freaked out he was. "Of course not. We've just been together for a long time and I don't regret one second of it. I do actually now that I think about it. I regret us not having sex in every classroom."

Remus laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Always. That's my only regret. I think Teddy has been a great thing. I'm thankful for our little family," Sirius told him wrapping his arms around him.

Remus smiled feeling happy. "Everything is perfect. You, me, Teddy, James, Lily, Harry, Violet. I never pictured all of this while we were in school. Sometimes I thought you deserved much better than me."

Sirius shook his head and pulled him close to him. "Not true Moony. We deserve each other. We're perfect together. I know you believe that. You shouldn't listen to your insecurities. I love you. I always have and I always will. Now lets hurry up and get to the shack."

The two of them went to the shrieking shack, which is where they spent a lot of their time when they started dating in addition to full moon nights. "We're getting too old to come up here," Remus joked as they arrived.

Sirius laughed. "Who you calling old? We're both young and beautiful."

"Speak for yourself. You at least don't have scars all over your body."

"Not this argument again," Sirius told him softly kissing his visible scars. "You're beautiful. They make you beautiful. Now get you clothes off right now."

Remus laughed and obliged. Sirius lost his clothes too. "Now, professor Moony show me a great time. I know that they say you cant teach an old dog new tricks but I am an easy learner."

"I thought we weren't old," Remus teased as he began kissing down Sirius's body.

Sirius shivered and groaned. "We're not. We're not as young as we once were either but that doesn't mean we're old." Remus smiled and continued kissing Sirius and touching him in places that he loved. "gah, I love you so much. I love being in this place with you. It brings back all kind of memories like our first time."

"Not too long after we began dating, you sent me a note asking me to meet you here. All I saw was this tiny dog and was confused when it jumped on me and began licking me all over."

"You hexed me," Sirius told him laughing at the memory.

"Because I didn't know it was you!"

"Yeah, well you did shortly after and I'll never forget the look on your face. You were so happy. I've never seen you look at anyone like that. It was great. Then I kissed you and we had sex right here," Sirius told him laying down on the blankets stretched out on the floor.

Remus smiled and got on top of Sirius. "Best night of my life really. I don't think you'll ever know how much it means to me that you and the others became animangi for me. I will forever love you for that and for everything else, but I know how difficult it was for you to do that."

"Hey, it was nothing compared to what you go through."

"Forget about all of that right now," Remus told him silencing him with a kiss.

Sirius and Remus practically recreated their first night together. Afterwords, Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus's chest. "The magic we make together is the best kind of magic in the world."

Remus smiled and curled up against his husband. "I agree. I wish we could stay here all night. I'm too tired to want to go home."

"Oh, did I mention I asked James and Lily to watch Teddy for the night," Sirius asked grinning.

"Really," Remus asked surprised.

"I mean if that's alright with you."

"Yeah. I mean it will be weird being away from him but."

"We need a night together. This is our night. I love Teddy too and miss him and hate being away from him but its nice to have a little time to ourselves. We can make it up to him later not that it matters because he'll love being around the mini potters."

Remus chuckled. "Can you imagine when our kids get in school together? They're going to drive McGonagal, Dumbledore, Filch, Slughorn, and the others crazy."

Sirius laughed. "I hope so. They need to keep up our Marauder reputation."

Remus grinned. "I hope they tend to lean towards following the rules rather than breaking them."

"Oh Moony, you're delusional. As if the sons of Prongs and Padfoot will be rule followers."

"You forget that Lily is in Harry and I'm Teddys father too."

"We'll worry about this later. You know that you'd be proud if Teddy was a rule breaker."

"I'm not going to say that that's true," Remus told him. "I think you forget that you seduced me into most of the things we got in trouble for."

"Not for the first three and a half years of school," Sirius told him grinning.

Remus laughed. "As a teacher I hope I don't see them getting in trouble."

"You're too sweet and love them too much to give them detention. I wouldn't mind getting detention from you. In fact, when you were a prefect, you've given me detentions several times and they ended up being pretty dang awesome."

Remus laughed as Sirius began kissing him all over. "Love you Mr. Lupin."

"Love you too Mr. Lupin."


End file.
